Who Do You Trust?
by ElDevil
Summary: Due to the incident happened to Elsword, Chung wants him to stay away from Raven and Elsword doesn't like it for a reason ,Pairing! Chung x Elsword x Raven
1. Chapter 1

[This is the result of when my oldest siblings introduce me a new pairing….Chung x Elsword x Raven 3 (Actually it was supposed to be Elsword x Raven but I don't know what just happened to me…lol ) Yeah, this was based on my dream (I still remember it for like a past few days lol) Enjoy reading and feel free to review ~ ! ]

"Els, you know you can do better than that…." Raven [In Blade Master Form] criticized the red-haired boy. "Hey, I'm still new at being a Lord Knight okay? And stop calling me Els!" Elsword shouted. "It's much easier to call you that rather than your actual name" Raven shrugged, "Besides, I think it sounds cute….like what Rena said...". "Well, whatever! I'm taking an early break!" Elsword walk off, "We'll continue this training tomorrow or never!" "Ugh, that kid has some nerves to say that….", Raven sighed, "But…."

'At least that makes him look more adorable…'

Somewhere in Velder, Elsword was just hanging out by the accessory shop, "Wow, can't believe this town changed a lot when we wiped out those demons…".Suddenly he saw something white-flashy thing ran pass-by him in the speed of light, "W-What the heck was that..!"."Els!" Chung suddenly hugs Elsword from the back causing both of them to fall down, "It is so great to see you again!" "Who the heck! Chung! Is that you", Elsword tried to stand up; "Your hair is longer than the last time I saw you!" "Surprisingly, yeah but I just leave it because I thought it would make me look more cool!" Chung exclaimed. 'Actually it makes you look more like a girl…' Elsword thought, "What brings you here…?" "I-I just want to see you…that's all" Chung mumbled. Elsword starts to rethink for a while and replied, "Fine….I guess you can stay in my room just like we did before…" "Thanks a lot!" "But no hugging!" "I promise!" "You always say that…"

From afar, Raven was spying on them, 'W-Why is Chung here? Did he already taken care of his hometown? Impossible, he only left us a week ago…. '. Without hesitation, he approached them, only caught Elsword's attention, "Oh, Raven is you…." Chung, somehow pull Elsword close to him and without a reason, Elsword heard him growling, "Hey Chung? What's wrong?" "Hey Els, I have some private chat with Mr. Raven…so just wait for me at 'the pier' if you know what I mean…." Chung just nodded in confusion and ran off. "Chung, I know you're still angry about it but let's talk about-" Raven was cut-off by Chung's angry speech, "Of how Els was nearly killed because of your nearly endangered life! You really messed up everything back then! That's why I want Els to distant himself from you even if he doesn't want to…I can't bare to see him again lying on the bed and never woke up for the past 2 months!" .

"Chung…I know it's my fault but I can work this out somehow..." Raven explained. "I will never trust you with anything again…" Chung fights back, "Since I'm back, I don't want to see you ever lay a single finger on him again…training or not it's my law now….". Chung left Raven speechless but said something , "That spoiled prince…"

"He doesn't even know how to forget about the past..."

[Sorry it's short but Chapter 2 will be out someday ~! ]


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2 as I promise ~! XD]

"Els!" Chung called out. Elsword turn to see him, "What took you so long?" "Sorry, it seems our talk was longer than I thought…" Chung exclaimed, "Anyways, I've gotta show you this! This has been passing down from my family many generations ago…". Chung took out a pointy-item from his pocket. "An Orichalcum?" Elsword raised eyebrow. "Yeah! It helps me to wield my cannon easily! " Chung give it to Elsword, "It's more like a weight controller. Take a closer look!". Elsword took a while to analyze it, "It's kind of amazing for a little thing like thi-".Elsword suddenly dropped it and felt like his arm was paralyzed by something. "E-Els? Are you okay?" Chung asked worriedly. "I-I'm fine" Elsword put on a fake smile and hide his arm behind his back, "If that's all you're going to show me then I better get going!" "Wait Els!" Elsword didn't give a chance for him to listen to Chung, '…Sorry…'.

Chung picked up his Orichalcum from the ground, "He's really in a rush" He realized some red-colored liquid on his weight controller, "B-Blood...W-What are you trying to hide from me, Els?".

At the Velder Castle where the El gang stay, Elsword came back, panting. "Oh my, Els are you okay?" Rena asked, "You look horrible" "Gee, thanks for noticing it…" Elsword said sarcastically earning him a knock-out on the head by Aisha, "Can't you be more respectful to those who are older than you! But what Rena said is right, you don't look okay". "I was training with Raven what else?" Elsword grunted. "But.." Rena look at him, "It was never been this worse before….Did you go to any dungeon all by yourself?" "I-I need to go to my room now" Elsword excused himself when he was stopped by Raven, "Can I take a look of your arm?" "W-What?" "NOW". This leaves Elsword no choice; he revealed his arm covered with bruise, scars and some blood dripping. "U-Unbelievable…" "How horrible…" "E-Els…." Raven, Aisha and Rena couldn't believe the view they saw.

"Come on, I will threat your arm in my room, I bet they're still some cast that I kept…." Raven dragged Els along with him, "Let's go…." "Y-Yes…". "Hey, guess who's back ~? ", Chung appeared in front of the door and saw Els with Raven, "E-Els?" "Chung…" Elsword took a glance at him. Raven waste no time, he quickly shut the door behind him and Els. "Chung! You're back" Aisha said happily along with Rena, "Wow, you've gotten taller! I mean, much taller than Elsword!" "Yeah I guess…."

~ In Raven's room ~

Raven carefully put the cast around Elsword's arm, "Would you care to tell me what did you do till you end up like this?" Elsword was quiet for a while till he spoke up, "It happened yesterday….I went to Hope Bridge yesterday by myself…Chloe was suddenly here…I guess she's back for revenge….but I managed to beat her though she escaped again…" "You went there all alone…?" Raven's eye widened, "You could have got yourself killed!" "I-I know..." Elsword winced in pain. "You…really make me worried…" Elsword became surprised, "W-What?". "Sometimes you always do stuffs before you could even think first", Raven sighed, "So this is why you have been doing badly during the training just now?" Elsword nodded. Raven pated on Elsword's shoulder, "Alright I forgive you for this but next time, you won't have any luck get it?" "Y-Yes…"

From outside of the room, Chung was eavesdropping, "He was injured..? Damn why didn't I just came here the day before yesterday! He wouldn't be in this sort of condition….But….what's the use if he's always this reckless…." He shook his head, "No, I won't let this small matter made me remember that _incident…._" "Chung, why are you here?" Eve look at him with a confused look "S-Sorry Eve. My mind was somewhere else…Now would you let me excuse myself" "I understand…". Eve go back to where Aisha and Rena is. Chung went into Elsword's room while waiting for him to return…..

'You wouldn't lie to me…right?'

Who knows ~ ? Chapter 3 will be out tomorrow or the day after tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

[I'm sorry for not updating ;A;''' I've been busy all of the sudden so here it is T^T]

The next morning, Chung woke up and found Elsword sleeping next to him, "Hey Els, wake up its morning already…". However, Elsword just replied with 'Few more seconds' & 'I'm still sleepy…'

….

…

…

…

…..

….

"There's grilled meat for breakfast…." Chung lied. The once silent atmosphere was no more when Elsword suddenly jolted out of the bed with his armor on, "WHAT! WHERE! WHERE GLITTER MEAT!".It took a few second and slow-minded thinking to realize that he was fooled, "Ha ha very funny Chung….". "You're still the same old meat-loving self…." Chung giggled, "What happened to you last night?". Elsword scratches the back of his head, "I told Raven that I injured myself in a battle with Chloe then he's pretty upset and scolding me…after that he use a cast to cover up the wounds…"."Why didn't you just tell me at the first place?" Chung asked curiously. "W-Well….I don't want to look weak in front of a trainee….also…I... kind of don't want to make yourself worry about me…" Elsword mutter.

Somehow, Chung realized something; did Elsword become soft all of the sudden? Usually, he's always a show-off & strong kid but Chung never seen him like this. "Come on, you don't have to act strong in front of me always….unless during battle times, well of course, you can't look weak all of the sudden in front of the dungeon's boss…that's the bad thing…" Chung let out a small laughter. "Geez thanks for the interesting advice which won't be helpful the rest of my life…" Elsword said sarcastically. Chung gave him the 'I'm-still-a-kid' look. "Woah, I almost forgot about breakfast" Elsword headed out, "Chung, you're coming?" "Yeah, right behind you…"

~ Le Time Skips till Night Time ~

Chung, Elsword & Raven was given a mission to investigate the Southern Gate. They received many complains about many sightings of the demons. They decided to stay overnight and Chung was already asleep. They both are in the different tent although Raven and Elsword have to share because there's only two of it."I'm going to sleep early, see you at first thing in the morning.." said Elsword. Raven replied with a nod. In every night time, Elsword seems to have the same kind of dream. Not about his sister but something else. In his dream, he was talking to himself, by that, it means 'his other selves…'.

~ Inside Els's Dream ~

Elsword found himself in the Velder Castle, all alone. Not until he heard a voice from a nearby, "Took you a while…". Elsword couldn't help but keep his anger for a while, "Out of all night, why does it have to be _now_!" "Huh, bored I guess, I really like to see this _thing _that keeps on going between you, Iron Paladin & Blade Master..."."And you're related to this matter, how?" Elsword asked with a bit of force in his voice. "Hmm…how do I say this? I'm _like you _" the black figure seems to approach to Elsword, "Deadly Chaser and Reckless Fist won't help but tried to kill each other….while you have some kind of drama that a girl like Rena would _love _to see..". "Lucky I guess?" Elsword said with a grin, "I feel a bit sorry for you though…_unlike him at alll_…"

"May I ask?" Elsword turn to the black figure, "What's the reason of Blade Master & Iron Paladin's fight?" "Don't remember? Well, it's not a surprise twhen your selfish Sword Knight self choose to forget about it ". "Just tell me already, dammit!" Elsword shouted. The black figure just grinned,

"Try to find the answer by yourself…you will see it soon…"

~ Back To Reality ~

"Hey Els, you okay?" Raven woke up Elsword, "You suddenly struggle and shouting for help….a nightmare again?" .Elsword didn't say anything but just whispered, "I'm fine and it's nothing at all…".

[Well…It's really easy to know the identity of the guy from Els's dream '3' and no, it's not Rune Slayer XD]


End file.
